Grey eyes, black hair - A Drarry Fanfiction
by VenustusLovesJames
Summary: Draco decided to tease Harry one day, polyjuicing himself into a woman. But, he got pregnant. Yikes. :P One-shot story, read and review! :D


**A/N: Hey! This is a really short Head Cannon I decided to do just now, it popped in my mind when I saw a post on tumblr and it said, "So if a guy took a Polyjuice Potion and turned into a woman and got pregnant within the hour, would he still be pregnant once he turned back?" so I came up with this idea. It does not evolve mpreg, Draco was polyjuiced into a woman. Since I hate mpreg, I found the idea brilliant and thought I'd give it a little try. Tell me what you think, read and review! :D It is a one shot, so there will be no more of this. Hope I don't freak you out. :D**

**Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to J. and I only use them in my stories, which I made no profit out of. ^-^**

* * *

_You kiss and you kiss_  
_And you love and you love_  
_You've got a history list and the rest is above_  
_And if you're warm then you can't relate to me_  
_From the floor to the floor_  
_And the sky to the sky_  
_You've got to love and adore and the rest is a lie_  
_And if you're warm, then you can't relate to me..._

_~Imagine Dragons - Hear Me_

* * *

**Grey eyes, black hair **

"I can't stand it anymore! I want the baby to be out already!" a whiny voice rang at Harry's ear from across the telephone.  
Harry sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. "It will be out, it's the last month. Just calm down, the healer said that it will be out during this week." Harry reasurred the voice but all he got was whinning as usual.  
"I'm fat, I sweat with the smallest movement because it's bloody summer and I cannot stay in this form any longer, Harry! I've been taking polyjuice potion for 9 months now, just so I can have /our/ baby!" the voice complained again.  
"Draco, you agreed to this in the first place so the baby would have both of our characteristis. Just be patient and calm. You knew it was a stupid idea to be taking polyjuice potion and you demanded you kept the baby!" Harry replied.  
Draco was about to hung up the phone when a sharp pain alarmed him. "H-Harry... I think the waters broke." he trembled with a long pause, his female figure shaking.

It all began when Draco decided to take some polyjuice potion and trick Harry that he was a woman, choosing the sexiest woman he could imagine of and tried to seduce Harry. Luckily, Harry had figured out it was him, but before either of them knew, Draco got pregnant. In the female form. As you can imagine, Draco had decided to keep the baby, since returning back to his form would cause loss of the baby. So he kept taking polyjuice potion and was now a blond woman, with grey stunning eyes, about to give her, err his, first birth.

Harry gasped at the words he heard. "Stay there!" he ordered the blond and closed the phone, grabbing his cloak and things. He quickly got off the bulding he worked in, Apparating back to their home where he found Draco at a shocked state. "Come on, I'll take you to St. Mungo's!" Harry panicked, pulling Draco up and leading them to the door. Draco moved, taking sharp and short breaths as he walked to the door. "It's going to be okay, Draco." Harry whispered.

After loads of shouts, a bit of crying, deep breaths, holding hands, a small drip of blood, and a big round cut on Draco's stomach, the baby finally arrived with a ceazaric cut. Draco was lying exhausted at the hospital bed, having changed back to his normal self exactly an hour after the birth and after he'd gotten a good shower. Harry walked in, smiling as he brought their newborn son over the bed for Draco to see him. He smiled, holding the baby carefully and Draco opened lazily his eyes. He whimpered, every movement hurting him from after he'd gotten healed on his stomach from the cuts. He smiled weakly, taking their son in his hands.

"He's got your eyes." Harry smiled and the baby softly yawned, curling into Draco's arms. His black hair were the same as Harry's and he was so fragile, but luckily he hadn't shuffered as he would've had through a normal birth.

Draco grinned. "And your hair. Out of all things, he had to get your silly hair. That prick." he laughed in a soft whisper, stroking the baby's jet black hair.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked and found it as cute as I did! :3 Read and Review please! **


End file.
